


The Last Ten Years

by calleigh_j



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calleigh_j/pseuds/calleigh_j
Summary: Ten years on, a lawyer and a pilot are reunited





	

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from LJ; originally posted for the 100_women in 2007 (17th August 2007, prompt nr.6); original notes can be found there
> 
> Um, I made this pairing up entirely? I don't even know why but it remains my personal headcanon. I think I was probably Jossed by later seasons of SG:A but I gave up at the beginning of Season Four so who knows
> 
> I own no-one and nothing

"Casey? Of all the gin joints, in all the towns..." She recognises the voice immediately, though it's been years since she last heard it.  
  
"I don't think you can use that line unless you do actually own the bar John," she murmured, smiling as she accepted her drink from the barman, “And certainly not when you're the one walking in.”   
  
"You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Casey looks her former husband up and down and he looks the same as he did when they parted years previously. His eyes are the same deep brown and his hair is as wild as ever. His smile holds a little more back, but he's still the same John, and she tells him as much.  
  
"You haven't either."  
  
"What are you doing in New York?"  
  
"I work here, in the DA's office."  
  
"Casey, that's great."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'm stationed overseas and just here for a few days, visiting a friend."  
  
"Anyone I know?" The minute his hand goes up to the back of his neck, she knows the 'friend' he's meeting is female, and she's a little touched. Even after all this time, he's embarrassed about meeting another woman with his ex-wife is in the same building.  
  
"Her name's Elizabeth." He gestures towards the back of the bar and Casey turns to see an attractive brunette sitting alone at a table, pretending that she's not watching them.  
  
"I'm hope you're happy together."  
  
"She's not...I mean, we're not..."  
  
"John, we've been divorced almost ten years. I think you're allowed to date other women now." He looks her straight in the eye and she thinks that maybe he has changed. His eyes are older now and more guarded than when she last looked into them.   
  
"Are you...seeing anyone?" he asks, gaze alternating between her eyes and the floor just in front of his feet.  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Is he treating you well?" The protective side of him rears up quickly, and Casey remembers why she'd been so attracted to him.  
  
"We're happy."  
  
"That's good." It's a little awkward now – this is the first time they've talked since the divorce was final. Though the split was amicable enough, she feels more like they're just old friends who've drifted apart.   
  
"Look, you're supposed to be having drinks with Elizabeth, not standing here talking to me, and I've got a date to get to as well." He looks a little relieved that she's ending the discussion – she thinks that if it was left up to him, they'd probably stand here all night.  
  
"Yeah, I should probably get over there."   
  
"Well," Casey begins, standing up, and suddenly finding that she's not sure how she's supposed to say goodbye to the ex-husband she bumped into by chance one evening, having not seen him in years.  
  
"It was good to see you," John says, leaning forward and kissing her cheek.  
  
"You too. We should try and keep in touch a little better." He smiles at that and pockets the card she hands him.  
  
"I can't guarantee anything Case – I'm not in the States very often." She considers pressing him for details, but the fact that he's being so vague coupled with how little information he used to give her makes her think that it would be useless, so she leaves it.   
  
"That's ok – you don't have to call often John, but it's been ten years and we haven't spoken. We always said we'd be friends, remember?" She's echoing the last words they exchanged before this meeting, just after the divorce was finalised.   
  
"Ok, I'll try," he offers with a soft smile, "Have a good evening."  
  
"I will. Say hi to Elizabeth for me." Squeezing his arm one final time, she walks past him and towards the door. Turning back quickly, she sees him greet Elizabeth with a kiss and thinks that they look good together.   
  
Outside in the freezing night air, her cellphone rings. It takes her a minute to locate it in her bag and she answers it just before it switches over to voicemail.  
  
"Hello...hi Alex...I'm just on my way, I'll see you in a minute."


End file.
